mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigglypuff (Super Smash Flash 2)
Jigglypuff is a veteran playable character from the Pokémon franchise and a secret character in the game. Attributes Jigglypuff, while initially appearing to be a flawed character, is notable for having one of the best aerial games of all characters; she has five jumps, great midair speed, and fantastic aerials which can be used to set up combos or easily edgeguard or gimp opponents at low percentages. Her ground game, while slouching, still gives her options; her dash attack is useful for approaches, her smash attacks have decent reach while having either good KOing or juggling power; her throws set up combos and can be used to space Jigglypuff from her opponent. Jigglypuff's most powerful and notorious attack is Rest, which deals extremely high damage and knockback and can be comboed into but has a very small range; opponents must be touching Jigglypuff's body for the attack to connect (although this hitbox is noticeably larger than its predecessors in Melee and Brawl.) Overall, Jigglypuff is a hard character to master but a good character to learn to get used to aerial combat. Moveset Ground Attacks *Basic Combo: Jigglypuff executes two quick, short range punches. Not a launcher. If you hold the attack button and the move does not connect she will keep punching. 6% *Down Tilt: Jigglypuff stretches its foot out to hit its opponent. 6% *Down Smash: Jigglypuff, facing the screen, stretches both of its feet out, one on each side. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Jigglypuff does a quick roundhouse kick. 9% *Forward Smash: Jigglypuff does a short lunge forward, stretching its foot straight forward. Simliar to Kirby's in appearance. This is Jigglypuff's most powerful smash attack, KOing reliably under 150% and having good reach, but suffers from a medium starting and ending lag. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Jigglypuff bends over, kicking one of its feet straight up into the air. 6% *Up Smash: Jigglypuff headbutts the opponent into the air. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Has semi-spike properties. *Dash Attack: Jigglypuff runs towards the opponent and headbutts them. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Jigglypuff does a kick in the air; sex kick properties. 12% *Forward Aerial: Sticks both feet out; has good reach and can be used for a wall of pain. 10% *Back Aerial: Kicks backward; it is a great edgeguarding tool and a component of Jigglypuff's notorious Wall of pain. 12% *Up Aerial: Waves its hand in the air upwards. 11% *Down Aerial: Does a mid-air drill. Superb combo potential. 14-16% if all the hits connects. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Grabs with one hand. *Pummel: Punches the opponent's head. 2% *Forward Throw: Jigglypuff puffs up a little, forcing the opponent on a diagonal angle. 12% *Backward Throw: Jigglypuff does a suplex and throws the opponent behind her. 10% *Up Throw: Jigglypuff twirls around and throws the opponent upwards with an explosion effect. Can chain grab fast fallers and heavy characters and sets up for Rest remarkably well. 8% *Down Throw: Jigglypuff rolls on its opponent's back. 3 hits. Can chain grab and set up a Rest at high percentages. 8% Other *Ledge Attack: Jigglypuff gets onto the stage and punches. High knockback. 6% *100% Ledge attack: Jigglypuff gets onto the stage and performs an attack similar to its f-air. 6% *Wakeup attack: Sticks out both feet on either side of it. 9% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Pops out of a Poké Ball. *Taunts: **Neutral: Spins around and says "Jigglypuff!" at the end. **Up: Same as Neutral. **Side: Same as Neutral. *Fanfare: Pokémon Series victory fanfare from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Wins: Falls asleep, and then wakes up. *Loses: Claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Jigglypuff 1.png|Jigglypuff and jumping in Dream Land. Jigglypuff 2.png|Jigglypuff is using sing on and in Bomb Factory. Jigglypuff 3.png|Jigglypuff jumping in Nintendo 3DS. Jigglypuff 4.png|Jigglypuff jumping near who's using Nayru's Love in Mirror Chamber. External link *Jigglypuff's Animation Archive. Trivia *In demo v0.9, Jigglypuff could be unlocked by completing all events in Event Mode. *Despite not confirmed genders for Pokémon in the Super Smash Bros. series, the DOJO!!! refers to Jigglypuff as a female. External link *Jigglypuff's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Pokémon universe